The Florist
by joyparadise
Summary: Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan dan sukses yang memiliki "kekurangan" bertemu dengan seorang florist cantik bernama Sungmin. Apakah "kekurangan" yang dimiliki Kyuhyun? Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan florist tersebut dan bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? KyuMin. Genderswitch.


**They say God has equal love for everyone. Do you think that's true? I don't think so. If He loved us equally, then why doesn't everyone have someone like you? I guess He loves me more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tampan dengan perawakan jangkung menghentikan mobil mewahnya yang bermerk dagang _'Ferrari'_ itu di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil itu dengan pasti. Perawakan jangkung, wajah tampan dengan hidung mancung, ditambah penampilannya yang sangat menawan membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya akan berdecak kagum. Jangan lupakan ada banyak wanita di sekitarnya yang tidak berkedip saat melihat wajah tampan itu, tetapi semua itu tak ia hiraukan, ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya memasuki _"Menard Catherine Fleuriste"_.

Pria tampan itu menatap toko bunga mungil itu dengan penuh perasaan kagum. Begitu banyak bunga dengan aneka warna dan jenis di sini. Maklum, di kota ia jarang melihat yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu apa yang membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke toko ini. Yang ia ingat ia hanya ingin memberikan kado yang lain dari biasanya untuk sang nenek tercinta.

Ia mengelilingi bunga-bunga segar yang di pajang mengelilingi ruangan dalam toko. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Ia seorang pria yang tak mengerti apapun tentang bunga. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk memilih, namun pada akhirnya menyerah. Ia sungguh bingung kali ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" suara seorang gadis menginterupsi kegiatannya kali ini.

Pria tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya. Obsidiannya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil dibelakangnya. Ia terpaku untuk beberapa saat menikmati keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Bunga yang sedang anda lihat itu bunga Matahari tuan, asalnya dari Kansas Amerika Serikat. Jika anda mencari kado untuk orang tua, bunga ini sangat cocok karena melambangkan rasa kagum terhadap orang yang anda hormati." Gadis itu mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman. Pria ini pun tak percaya bagaimana gadis ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dari caranya berbicara, terlihat bahwa gadis ini..._penuh kasih sayang_.

Pria itu masih tak bosan mengelilingi toko bunga kecil ini. Ia melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang ada. Gadis manis tersebut masih mengekorinya. Ia berhenti di sebuah bunga berbentuk lingkaran mirip dengan bunga matahari yang sebelumnya telah dijelaskan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis itu, mencoba meminta penjelasan. Sang gadis pun tersenyum dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu bunga Gerbera Daisy tuan, warnanya yang cerah melambangkan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Anda bisa memberikannya pada orang yang membuat hari anda bahagia." Senyuman gadis itu mengakhiri penjelasan mengenai Gerbera Daisy.

Tanpa berpikir panjang pria itu langsung mengambil seikat bunga matahari dan seikat bunga gerbera daisy. Ia menuju kasir untuk membayar, dan kembali bertatap muka dengan gadis yang sedikit banyak telah menempati hatinya itu. Ia menyerahkan dua ikat bunga untuk dihitung, membayar dan kembali tersenyum pada gadis yang ternyata adalah florist di toko bunga ini. Pria itu kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin dari name tag yang ia kenakan di seragam kerjanya.

Sungmin menerima kartu nama itu dengan penuh hormat lalu membacanya. Ia sekarang mengerti siapa nama pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kamsahmnida tuan Cho, anda bisa bisa mampir kemari lagi jika anda ada waktu." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih terhadap pembeli di depannya ini.

Lagi-lagi pria yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum. Ia memberikan bunga gerbera daisy itu kepada Sungmin, mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu dan segera keluar dari toko bunga itu sebelum detak jantungnya bertambah kencang. Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebingungan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar. "Bunga itu untukmu Sungmin, kau membuatku bahagia hari ini." Kyuhyun hanya menggumam dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Bekerja di perusahaannya, rapat dengan klien, makan siang seorang diri. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak makan siang bersama kekasihnya, jawabannya tentu saja karena ia belum memiliki kekasih.

Kyuhyun terus teringat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin siang kemarin. Ada hal yang menarik hatinya untuk kembali datang ke tempat itu. Jujur saja karena florist cantik bernama Sungmin itulah yang telah terlalu jauh memikat hatinya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung kantornya yang megah. Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati. Baru pertama kali bertemu ia sudah tertarik dengan florist cantik itu. Ia takut kalau kehadirannya justru membuat Sungmin risih. Tetapi gejolak yang ada di dalam hatinya ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan. Ia harus ke toko bunga itu sekarang juga atau ia tidak akan bisa tidur semalam suntuk.

Sesampainya di "_Menard Catherine Fleuriste_" dengan penuh semangat Kyuhyun memasuki dan menelusuri toko bunga itu. Ia melihat-lihat banyak bunga yang ia tak mengerti namanya. Ia mencoba menemukan sosok yang ia cari tetapi tidak ada. Tiba-tiba sedikit rasa kecewa muncul di hatinya. Ia merindukan Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tidak terlihat.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa kecewanya dengan kembali melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di toko. Ia mencoba untuk tidak kecewa meskipun keinginannya untuk bertemu Sungmin harus pupus kali ini. Ia kembali melihat-lihat bunga yang belum sempat ia lihat kemarin namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuatnya terkejut.

"Anda datang lagi tuan." Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum ramahnya. Sebersit perasaan lega timbul di hati Kyuhyun. Pria ini sangat senang bisa mendengar suara gadis yang sejak kemarin menjadi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bunga yang sekarang anda lihat itu bunga lily tuan. Lily putih memiliki makna pertemanan yang kuat. Sangat cocok diberikan jika anda ingin memulai pertemanan dengan seseorang." Ujar Sungmin menjelaskan. Tanpa ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mengambil tiga ikat lily putih dan membawanya ke kasir.

Setelah Sungmin menyerahkan struk kepada Kyuhyun, pria itu membayar bunga yang telah ia genggam. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan agak aneh. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu kemarin, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya tersenyum, membuat gadis manis itu makin bingung.

"Ehm, jwesonghamnida tuan, apakah ada sesuatu dari saya yang membuat anda tidak nyaman sehingga anda enggan berbicara dengan saya?" tanya Sungmin agak takut-takut. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu memandang Sungmin. Gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun. "Lalu?" Sungmin tetap memberikan tatapan bingungnya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Perasaan tidak percaya diri mulai menyelimuti ruang hatinya. Ia tidak siap kalau ia akan ditolak oleh Sungmin secara langsung atau tidak langsung.

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah blocknote dan pulpen. Sungmin yang melihat itu makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan pria di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat menulis sesuatu di blocknote yang ia pegang. Dalam hati Sungmin berpikir apakah ia terlalu menyeramkan untuk diajak bicara sampai-sampai pria dihadapannya ini harus menulis sesuatu? Setelah membaca tulisannya kembali, Kyuhyun menyerahkan blocknote itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu dan membacanya.

"_**Maaf Sungmin-ssi, aku tidak bisa berbicara, aku tuna wicara.**_**"**

Sungmin yang membaca tulisan itu sangat terkejut. Sungguh ia tak menyangka pria yang terlihat begitu sempurna ini ternyata memiliki kekurangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Seketika itu Sungmin merasa sangat-sangat bersalah. Ia takut kalau pertanyaannya tadi menyinggung pria dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf tuan, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk menghinamu atau apapun. Aku sungguh tidak tahu, jwesonghamnida." Sungmin mengucapkan permohonan maafnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun terlihat kembali menuliskan sesuatu di blocknotenya lalu menyerahkannya lagi pada Sungmin.

"_**Aku tahu. Tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Mana mungkin gadis baik sepertimu berniat menghina. Kekeke"**_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca tulisan dalam blocknote itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun cukup gombal juga. "Ah kamsahamnida tuan. Aku takut anda akan salah paham denganku. Aku tidak seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalan.

Blocknote itu telah berpindah tangan lagi ke tangan Sungmin. Gadis itu membaca jawaban Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"_**Tak usah seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Kurasa kita seumuran."**_

"Ah baiklah tuan eh Kyuhyun maksudku. Kurasa setelah ini kita bisa jadi teman." Sungmin tersenyum manis saat mengucapkan tawarannya. Tentu tawaran itu akan disambut sangat baik oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua saling bertatap muka, bertukar pandang, tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengusap tengkuk yang tak gatal. Benar-benar seperti remaja yang baru saja mengenal cinta. Suasana ini benar-benar canggung sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan menyerahkan selembar kertas dan juga tiga ikat bunga lily yang ia beli. Ia membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan toko itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin tak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan pria tampan itu. Ia mencoba membaca secarik kertas yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi.

"_**Terima kasih Sungmin-ah, kau memberikan penjelasan yang begitu baik tentang bunga-bunga yang ada di sini. Karena lily mempunyai arti pertemanan yang kuat, kurasa bunga ini cocok kuberikan padamu. Kuharap kita bisa berteman selanjutnya. Dan ehm...BUNGA ITU CANTIK SEPERTIMU."**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga rumah mewahnya dan segera mendudukkan diri di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi. Ia makan begitu lahap pagi ini.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru Kyu, kau tidak akan terlambat. Ini baru pukul enam pagi." Wanita paruh baya yang ada di tempat itu terkekeh melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Wanita yang diketahui sebagai nenek atau halmoni Kyuhyun ini merasa senang melihat cucu satu-satunya ini terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat pagi ini? Perusahaanmu memenangkan tender lagi?" sang nenek tetap ingin tahu apa yang membuat cucunya ini lain dari biasanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas pada sang nenek dan menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat. Jangan tanyakan apakah sang nenek mengerti atau tidak karena jawabannya sudah pasti mengerti, sang neneklah yang merawat Kyuhyun semenjak lelaki itu berusia lima tahun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini hmm? Kau jatuh cinta?" tanya sang nenek sembari mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan jawaban sang nenek langsung menolehkan kepala dan menggeleng dengan muka yang memerah. Walaupun Kyuhyun menjawab tidak, tetapi sang nenek tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan cucunya.

"Ah baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengaku. Kau ini kapan akan jujur dengan nenekmu sendiri Kyu?" sang nenek menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memasang ekspresi kesal tetapi setelah itu tertawa. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil, bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengecup pipi neneknya dan segera pergi ke kantor.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ruangan kerja pribadinya ia meregangkan otot yang terasa begitu kaku setelah mengikuti meeting dengan klien. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Bayangan wanita cantik yang beberapa hari ini selalu muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun kini kembali muncul. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu segera mengutak-atik ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik yang ia sukai. Saat ini toko sedang sepi jadi ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Saat sedang menikmati musik-musik favoritnya, ia merasakan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia segera membuka ponselnya dan membuka satu pesan baru yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_**From : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Annyeong haseyo. Aku tahu saat ini pasti kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah bunga itu kan? Jangan terlalu lama di situ Sungmin-ah, bunga-bunga itu bisa layu karena kalah cantik olehmu.**_

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia tak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Pesan yang sangat gombal tapi cukup membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sungmin pun segera mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan itu.

_**To : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Jwesonghamnida. Ini siapa?**_

Tak berapa lama balasan untuk pesannya pun segera menggetarkan ponselnya.

_**From : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Pria yang membeli tiga ikat lily beberapa hari lalu. **_

Sungmin terkejut setelah membaca pesan itu. Karena rasa penasarannya, ia pun segera menarikan jarinya di atas ponsel touchscreennya.

_**To : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah? Kau dapat nomor ponselku darimana? **_

Sungmin membalas pesan itu penuh dengan kebingungan.

_**From : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Nomor ponselmu tersebar dimana-mana Sungmin-ah, nomormu ada di nota pembelian bunga, kau tahu itu. Ah ya, aku tidak suka basa-basi. Maukah kau menemaniku makan nanti sore? Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu juga untuk memberikan kado pada halmoniku yang akan berulang tahun. Mau ya? Mau tidak mau harus mau hehe.**_

Sungmin mendesah kesal membaca jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu? Menurut Sungmin itu bukan mengajak tapi memaksa.

_**To : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

_**Kau itu bukan mengajak Kyuhyun-ah, tapi me-mak-sa. Baiklah kau bisa menjemputku di toko setelah pukul enam sore. Sudah dulu ya, toko sedang ramai, aku tak bisa bersantai-santai sambil berkirim pesan denganmu, bye kyuuu~**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun bersemangat membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang perlu ia tanda-tangani. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya agar dapat segera bertemu gadis yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia rindukan itu. Untuk masalah mencari kado untuk halmoni itu memang salah satu tujuannya, tetapi tujuan utamanya adalah kencan sepihak karena hanya Kyuhyun yang menganggap ini sebuah kencan.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang begitu melelahkan, Kyuhyun segera meluncur ke 'Menard Catherine Fleuriste' dengan Ferrarinya. Sesampainya di toko bunga itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan menemui Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat sudah siap dan mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toko untuk menemui ibu Sungmin untuk meminta ijin.

Sungmin berpamitan kepada eommanya. Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelah Sungmin hanya membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum. Sungmin sudah menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun kepada eommanya jadi sang eomma tidak menyimpan kekhawatiran apapun. Setelah meminta ijin, mereka pun pergi.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dan wanita berjalan beriringan di kawasan belanja terbesar di Korea yaitu di kawasan Myeong-dong. Sang wanita terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun selututnya yang berwarna peach serasi dengan pria yang ada di sebelahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan dangan tuxedo kerjanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil melihat-lihat barang-barang yang menurut mereka menarik.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun ke sebuah toko accessoris. Ia begitu senang melihat ada jam tangan berwarna merah tua yang sangat elegan dan cantik untuk wanita yang sudah cukup berumur seperti nenek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya kepada penjual tentang berapa harga jam itu, apakah bertahan lama jika digunakan sehari-hari, apakah jam itu harus diganti baterainya secara berkala, bagaimana cara merawatnya dan lain sebagainya. Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelah gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Setelah negosiasi dengan si penjual, akhirnya Sungmin meminta si penjual untuk membungkus jam itu dengan pembungkus yang istimewa.

Mereka melanjutkan pencarian mereka mengelilingi Myeong-dong yang begitu luas. Sungmin kembali berbinar-binar melihat tas jinjing berwarna cokelat berbahan kulit, sangat cantik apalagi jika dikenakan oleh nenek Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia belum pernah melihat nenek Kyuhyun, tapi ia sudah bisa menebak nenek Kyuhyun pasti cantik mengingat cucu lelakinya juga begitu tampan.

Sungmin terlihat sangat bersemangat saat memilihkan hadiah yang tepat untuk ulang tahun nenek Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tas ini sangat cantik. Kurasa halmoni akan sangat senang mendapat tas ini. Yang ini juga ya? Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi halmoni." Sungmin mengungkapkan perasaan gembiranya karena dapat memilih hadiah yang menurutnya sangat indah, ia merasa sangat senang dapat membuat orang lain bahagia sekalipun itu bukan keluarganya. Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya memandang manik mata Sungmin lalu mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut lalu tersenyum. Sungmin yang baru pertama kali di perlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa terdiam kaku sambil menahan gugupnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di lokasi berbeda namun tetap dalam kawasan Myeong-dong. Kyuhyun sedang melihat-lihat barang-barang yang terbuat dari kulit sementara Sungmin ada di outlet di seberang jalan untuk melihat barang-barang antik. Sungmin merasa curiga dengan seorang pria asing yang seakan mengikutinya. Sungmin merasa agak takut karena sedari tadi pria ini aneh dan gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Sungmin berharap agar Kyuhyun segera datang untuk membawanya pergi dari sini tetapi sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tidak terlihat juga.

Pria asing itu semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin menempelkan bagian tubuh pribadinya dengan tubuh Sungmin lalu mulai menggerayangi dan meremas dada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis. Tenaga Sungmin jelas kalah untuk melawan pria bertubuh kekar itu. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak ada yang menolong, semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sungmin tetap berteriak, tangisannya pun makin kencang, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah pukulan sangat keras datang menghantam wajah pria bejat itu hingga tersungkur dan akhirnya pingsan. Pria yang diketahui adalah Kyuhyun itu segera menarik Sungmin dari keramaian dan membawanya ke tempat mobil Kyuhyun diparkirkan.

Sungmin masih menangis terisak-isak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami pelecehan seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat Sungmin, segera menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan bahu Sungmin bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak terima melihat Sungmin dilecehkan seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam panjang Sungmin dengan perlahan dan lembut, mencoba memberikan keetenangan untuk gadisnya ini. Apakah Sungmin bisa disebut sebagai gadisnya? Entahlah, yang jelas Kyuhyun sangat berharap akan hal itu.

Beberapa jam terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat hening membuat kedua anak manusia ini dapat merasakan apa yang benar-benar mereka rasakan terhadap orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sungmin sudah tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, yah walaupun ia masih murung.

Dengan segala kekurangan yang Kyuhyun miliki, ia mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk menghibur Sungmin, dan puncaknya adalah saat ini, saat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk melihat kembang api di taman kota. Di taman ini setiap malam selalu ada anak-anak yang bermain kembang api. Sungmin sangat terhibur dengan bunga-bunga api cantik yang menyebar di langit lalu berubah menyerupai berbagai macam bentuk. Sungmin tersenyum sangat bahagia, ia sudah agak melupakan kejadian yang tadi menimpanya.

Beberapa pria dewasa yang ada di taman itu memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang errr... sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun yang tidak terima gadisnya dijadikan santapan mata liar pria-pria itu segera memandangi Sungmin dan setelah itu Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengenakan gaun berwarna peach tanpa lengan dengan dada yang agak terbuka. Pantas saja sedari tadi para pria menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan liar. Sungmin yang merasa sangat dijaga oleh Kyuhyun pun merasa terharu dan bahagia. Sungmin kembali menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan Ferrari mewahnya di halaman rumahnya yang super besar. Saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan Sungmin tetap ikut dengan Kyuhyun ke rumah yang ditinggali oleh Kyuhyun dan sang nenek tercinta. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berencana mengantar Sungmin pulang, karena ia takut eomma Sungmin akan khawatir, tetapi Sungmin tetap ingin ikut dengan alasan ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk nenek Kyuhyun yang akan berulang tahun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki kediamannya, dengan Sungmin yang bergelayut di lengannya. Semenjak kejadian tadi, dua orang itu sudah banyak sekali menghapus kecanggunggan di antara mereka berdua.

Setibanya di dalam rumah, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin ke ruang tengah pribadi rumah mewah itu. Nenek Kyuhyun yang sudah paruh baya tetapi masih tetap cantik itu menoleh menyadari kehadiran sang cucu tercinta.

"Kau sudah pulang kyu?" sang nenek bertanya sekaligus mengerutkan dahi melihat wanita di samping cucunya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sekilas.

"Annyeong hasimnikka halmoni, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkuk dalam lalu tersenyum setelah itu.

"Aigooo cucu halmoni sudah berani bawa yeoja sekarang hehehe." Sang nenek berniat menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang sang nenek dengan tatapan aneh seolah mengatakan _aku-sudah-dewasa-halmoni-bawa-yeoja-atau-menikah-p un-tidak-masalah_.

"Ne..ne halmoni kan hanya bercanda, santai sedikit Kyu di depan calon istrimu." Sang nenek segera melarikan diri ke dapur diikuti dengan death glare oleh cucunya dan rona malu yang terpancar di wajah chubby Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membicarakan berbagai macam hal dengan nenek Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang ceria dan mudah bergaul memang akan cepat akrab dengan orang di sekelilingnya meskipun baru berkenalan. Sejauh ini, nenek Kyuhyun mempunyai tanggapan positif mengenai Sungmin, dan seandainya Sungmin mau, nenek Kyuhyun akan merelakan cucu satu-satunya untuk bersanding dengan gadis manis ini.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya setelah berganti baju dengan baju yang lebih santai. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan sang nenek yang terlihat begitu dekat dan ia tersenyum melihat hal yang menurutnya baik bagi perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Berharap tidak salah kan?

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk mengambil hadiah yang sudah mereka beli. Sebelumnya ia sudah membujuk sang nenek agar bersedia duduk di taman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah. Saat itu pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sebenarnya sang cucu, Kyuhyun ingin memberi kejutan tepat pukul dua belas malam, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan mengingat masih ada seorang gadis yang harus segera ia antar pulang.

Sang nenek begitu terkejut melihat hadiah yang diberikan kedua anak muda ini. Ia tahu bahwa hadiah ini pasti pilihan Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki selera bagus mengenai barang-barang atau accesoris. Sang nenek memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu bahagia dengan ulang tahun kali ini. Pikiran mengganjal mengenai pendamping hidup untuk cucu lelakinya ini sepertinya sudah mulai teratasi melihat Sungmin yang begitu baik, ya walaupun Sungmin belum tentu menjadi istri Kyuhyun, menjadi kekasih saja belum kan?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumah. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Walaupun Sungmin sudah memberi pesan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang malam karena akan memberi kejutan ulang tahun kepada nenek Kyuhyun, tetap saja Sungmin merasa tidak enak karena ini pertama kalinya ia pulang lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam.

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin kedalam rumah sekaligus akan menjelaskan kalau sampai Sungmin dimarahi ibunya, tetapi tanggapan ibu Sungmin berbeda dari perkiraan mereka berdua. Ibu Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun dengan baik dan ramah. Karena saat itu sudah malam, Kyuhyun segera berpamitan dan membungkukkan badan pada ibu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ada banyak perasaan bahagia dan terima kasih yang tersirat di wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tab dari mobilnya, lalu tampak menuliskan sesuatu dan setelah itu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

_**Gomawo Sungmin-ah, jeongmal gomawo. Aku bahagia sekali malam ini. **_

"Nado kyuuu~ Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu halmoni yang sangat baik. Aku seperti memiliki halmoni baru." Sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

_**Sepertinya halmoni juga menyukaimu. Ia tidak pernah memiliki cucu perempuan, pasti ia sangat senang sekarang ada kau yang bisa diajak bicara mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita.**_

"Ah syukurlah kalau ternyata halmoni menyukaiku. Ya sudah sana pulang, dilihat tetangga kan tidak enak. Masa Lee Sungmin yang terkenal polos berduaan dengan pria tengah malam? Sana pulang hush..hush." Sungmin hanya bercanda, ia memang sangat pintar membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin. Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya, mengusap pipi Sungmin yang memerah dan segera melambaikan tangan lalu pergi. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya mematung karena perbuatan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat sedang jatuh cinta. Ia mengecup pipi sang nenek lalu memulai sarapan seperti biasa. Sang nenek hanya bisa tertawa melihat cucu lelakinya ini begitu bahagia. Hey sang nenek juga pernah muda kan?

"Sudahlah Kyu jangan tersenyum terus seperti orang gila. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, cepat jadikan istrimu sebelum ia diambil oleh orang lain." Sang nenek mencoba menasihati. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu di tab nya dan menyerahkannya pada sang nenek.

_**Memangnya Sungmin mau denganku halmoni? Aku bisu, aku takut Sungmin akan malu memiliki kekasih apalagi suami bisu sepertiku.**_

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan itu, tetapi setelah itu sang nenek mengeluarkan air mata dan menangis. Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat nenek yang paling ia sayangi menangis segera duduk di samping sang nenek dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sang nenek memandang wajah Kyuhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, wanita itu jika sudah memilih untuk mencintai, seburuk apapun pria yang dicintai, ia akan menerima apa adanya. Wanita tidak menuntut kesempurnaan, ia hanya menuntut kebahagaiaan dalam kesetiaan, dan kebahagiaan tidak selalu dipenuhi dengan kesempurnaan. Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, halmoni sangat sedih kalau kau berbicara seperti itu."

Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat bersalah dengan ucapannya segera memeluk kembali sang nenek dan menuliskan sesuatu di tab nya dan menyerahkan kembali pada neneknya.

_**Mianhae halmoni, aku tidak bermaksud membuat halmoni sedih. Aku memang sangat mencintai Sungmin, aku sangat ingin menjadikannya istriku, tetapi aku takut Sungmin tidak bisa menerima kekuranganku. Pria-pria yang biasa mendekatinya semuanya sempurna, tidak ada yang sepertiku.**_

Sang nenek kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan serius. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Kyu, kau bahkan belum mencoba tetapi sudah takut. Kalau seperti itu kau kalah sebelum berperang. Pria tidak boleh seperti itu, pria harus memliki daya juang yang tinggi. Apalagi selama ini halmoni liat Sungmin meresponmu dengan baik. Halmoni dan Sungmin sama-sama wanita, halmoni tahu apa yang dirasakan Sungmin kepadamu."

Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan tab yang berisi jawabannya pada sang nenek.

_**Tapi Sungmin sangat cantik halmoni. Sikapnya pun begitu lembut seperti bidadari. Apa dia mau menerimaku?**_

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban Kyuhyun. " Justru itu Kyu, ayolah kau tidak ingin memiliki bidadari eoh?"

**.**

**.**

Sore ini Kyuhyun kembali datang ke "Menard Catherine Fleuriste". Ia benar-benar memikirkan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan sang nenek tadi pagi, dan ia berencana akan mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko bunga milik ibu Sungmin itu dan mencoba mencari keberadaan gadisnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan ia menangkap siluet tubuh langsing yang sangat ia kenal. Kyuhyun tidak mendekat karena saat itu sedang ada pelanggan yang akan membeli bunga, tetapi pada akhirnya Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Setelah selesai melayani pelanggan, Sungmin pun mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau di sini kyu? Ada apa memangnya?"

Kyuhyun pun segera menuliskan maksud kedatangannya di tab yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun itu.

_**Pergi denganku mau ya?**_

Sungmin yang membaca hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Ah kau ini, aku kira ada apa. Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang, kau lihat kan toko sedang ramai, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabku Cho sajangnim hehe."

_**Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu dedikasimu dalam bekerja sangat tinggi nona Lee.**_

Senyum tipis kembali muncul di wajah cantik Sungmin saat melihat jawaban pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Aku suka dengan pria dewasa yang bisa mengerti pekerjaanku. Baiklah kau bisa menunggu di ujung ruangan ini, aku akan segera kembali."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak berjalan di sekitar kawasan Han river atau yang lebih dikenal masyarakat Seoul dengan Han-gang. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati indahnya sungai Han di malam hari yang di padu dengan lampu-lampu cantik yang terlihat berkilau jika di pantulkan oleh air sungai. Air yang jatuh dari jembatan ke sungai pun terlihat sangat cantik apalagi ditambah dengan warna yang beragam dan bentuk busur yang sangat indah.

Mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Nampaknya mereka terlalu larut dengan suasana malam yang indah yang membuat mereka tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Ini indah sekali, benar-benar malam yang indah untukku." Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk senyuman tipis yang sangat manis. Ia berkata dengan mata tetap lurus kedepan sampai ia tak sadar bahwa di sampingnya ada seorang pria yang sedang menikmati kecantikan wajahnya.

Sungmin yang merasa tidak di tanggapi oleh pria di sampingnya segera menoleh ke sisi dimana Kyuhyun berada. Sungmin menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi wajahnya seperti orang bodoh. Kyuhyun yang ketahuan memperhatikan wajah cantik itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gelagapan. "Kau lihat apa sih kyuuu? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu aneh menurutnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih gelagapan pun segera mengeluarkan tab nya, menulis sesuatu dengan gugup dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

_**Aniyo, kau cantik sekali malam ini.**_

"Semua pria sama saja, mulutnya manis sekali." Jawab Sungmin yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan jawaban Sungmin segera membalas perkataan gadis itu.

_**Kau tidak percaya padaku? Hei aku ini bukan laki-laki hidung belang yang menggombal sana-sini untuk mendapatkan perhatian wanita.**_

Sungmin hanya menanggapi jawaban itu dengan senyuman. Lagi-lagi senyuman. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan senyuman Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat lumpuh, tidak bisa membalas apapun.

Saat sedang asik dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba Sungmin makin merapatkan dirinya di dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bisa membaca gerak-gerik Sungmin mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Masih dengan menggunakan tab, Kyuhyun mencoba menyampaikan perhatiannya. Ia menyerahkan tab itu pada Sungmin dan menyodorkan lengannya yang tertutup jas itu pada Sungmin.

_**Aku tahu kau kedinginan.**_

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun segera meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluk lengan itu. Sungguh gadis ini merasa sangat nyaman dan dilindungi oleh pria yang ada di sampingnya ini. Kyuhyun mengusap tangan Sungmin yang tertaut di lengannya, dengan maksud menghilangkan hawa dingin yang di rasakan gadisnya ini. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal ini tentu sangat senang perhatiannya di sambut baik oleh gadis pujaannya.

_**Kau sudah pernah berpacaran berapa kali min?**_

Sungmin sangat terkejut membaca pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tetapi akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku belum pernah berpacaran."

_**Benarkah? Aku sedikit tidak yakin, aku lihat banyak sekali pria yang mendekatimu di toko.**_

"Hei kau tidak percaya padaku? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi mereka. Lalu kau sendiri?" Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

_**Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Dengan kekuranganku seperti ini, rasanya sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan wanita yang benar-benar mau menerimaku apa adanya.**_

"Ayolah Kyu, ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Percayalah Tuhan sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk manusia. Ah iya, semenjak aku ke rumahmu, aku belum pernah melihat eomma dan appamu?" Kali ini giliran Sungmin bertanya.

_**Eomma dan appaku membuangku min.**_

Sungmin sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Seketika itu rasa tidak percaya dan rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyu, tidak mungkin orang tua membuang darah dagingnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun menatap sungai han dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menulis jawaban untuk Sungmin lalu menyerahkannya.

_**Aku adalah anak pertama dan satu-satunya. Pada awalnya eomma dan appa sangat bahagia memiliki aku. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tumbuh tidak seperti anak normal lainnya. Disaat mereka sudah bisa berbicara, aku tidak. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar menjijikkan bagi kedua orang tuaku. Appaku tidak bisa menerima kekuranganku dan mulai menyalahkan eomma sebagai wanita yang mengandungku. Appaku selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan eomma. Eomma yang tidak siap mengahadapi kenyataan ini lalu menyalahkan aku sebagai sebab dari hancurnya hubungan mereka. Eomma tidak sudi merawatku dan membuangku. Untunglah halmoni tahu, dan ia merawat aku. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, oleh karena itu aku menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun.**_

Setelah mengungkapkan itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari manik obsidian Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga sangat tersentuh mendengar itu. Ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Entahlah, dari awal Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun, memang ada perasaan ingin membahagiakan pria ini dalam hati Sungmin, dan setelah mendengar ini, perasaan itu makin besar dan makin kuat dalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesedihan ditengah dinginnya malam, tetapi setelah semua perasaan itu tersalurkan, setidaknya mereka berdua terutama Kyuhyun merasa lebih lega. Ia seperti telah menghilangkan beban yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya, beban yang hanya diketahui oleh ia dan neneknya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri memandangi indahnya sungai han pada malam hari. Mereka hanya diam dan larut di pikiran masing-masing, tetapi walaupun begitu, mereka tetap melakukan kontak fisik satu sama lain. Sungmin masih menautkan tangannya di lengan hangat Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun sesekali mengusap tangan atau rambut wanita itu, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tidak terungkap dengan kata-kata melalui perbuatan.

Kyuhyun terlihat menulis sesuatu di tab nya setelah melepaskan tautan tangan Sungmin di lengannya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang pria itu tulis di tab nya. Gadis itu masih asik melihat warna-warni air dari jembatan di depannya.

Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyodorkan tab nya di depan Sungmin, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak lalu menerima tab itu dengan senyuman manis.

_**Aku bukan orang yang romantis, aku juga bukan orang yang mudah berkata-kata manis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi pria idaman di depan gadis yang aku cintai. Aku hanya mencoba membuat gadis yang aku cintai merasa aman dan nyaman saat bersamaku. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, bukan hanya bagiku tetapi juga bagimu. Aku tahu mungkin kalau kau menerimaku, akan ada resiko besar yang harus ditanggung terutama olehmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kau rasakan, yang jelas, yang ingin aku tahu, kau akan bahagia bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini aku hanya mencoba menjadi pria jujur di hadapanmu, aku tidak ingin menutupi kekuranganku karena aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai kecewa ketika ia tahu kekuranganku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku karena aku cukup tahu diri dengan kekurangan yang aku miliki, tetapi kalau kau mengijinkanku untuk merubah margamu menjadi "Cho", akan ada hal besar yang aku janjikan padamu yaitu sebuah cinta, kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan.**_

Sungmin menangis terisak membaca ini. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu harus menyebut ini sebagai pernyataan cinta atau lamaran, yang jelas ia sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Dari awal hatinya memang tidak pernah menolak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia terus tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikan pria ini.

"Kyuuu, seandainya disini ada bunga mawar oranye, aku akan memberikan bunga itu sebagai jawabanku." Sungmin mengucapkan itu sambil mengusap matanya yang masih basah oleh air mata.

_**Ayolah min, kau tahu aku tidak memahami makna bunga selain yang kau jelaskan kemarin.**_

Kyuhyun, pria itu masih harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban selanjutnya dari gadis pujaannya ini. Sungguh ia tak bisa bermain tebak-tebakkan mengenai masalah bunga, karena ia tidak paham sama sekali.

Sungmin pun menjelaskan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. "Mawar oranye diberikan jika kita ingin orang yang kita beri bunga itu menjadi bagian dari hidup kita selamanya."

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tidak mengerti sama sekali tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin dengan seksama sampai akhirnya otak jenius itu bisa mencerna apa yang dimaksud gadis cantik ini.

_**Kau sungguh menerimaku min?**_

Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot, sungguh Kyuhyun yang tampan menjadi terlihat sangat bodoh. "Yes, i do Cho Kyuhyun. Rubahlah margaku menjadi "Cho" sesuai dengan keinginanmu, keinginan kita berdua."

Kyuhyun segera mendekap gadisnya dengan sangat erat, mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu berkali-kali, dan memagut lembut bibir wanita yang mungkin kurang dari sebulan akan berubah marga menjadi "Cho" ini.

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pagutan bibir Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat. "Naci para conocerte, Cho Kyuhyun. (I was born to meet you, Cho Kyuhyun)"

_**Yes of course, Cho Sungmin.**_

Kyuhyun pun kembali memagut bibir lembut sang calon istri.


End file.
